This invention relates to method and apparatus for counting transaction information, storing the information and subsequent retrieval of the stored information. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is useful to count coin-activated cycles in, e.g., vending machines, coin-operated clothes washers and driers, etc.
There are a number of commercial environments in which the counting, storage and retrieval of transaction information is desirable. As used throughout this application, the words "transaction information" or "transaction count information" refer to the periodic counting of events, or transactions, such that a later audit will reveal the proper number of such transactions (and, therefore, the proper charge for such transactions), whether it be in the nature of a coin-operated vending machine, a coin-operated self-service washing machine, a utility meter, etc.
Various apparatus have been proposed for the purpose of providing a running total count of transactions and/or monies received in vending machines. The purpose, of course, is to assure the vending machine owner that the machine is functioning properly and that the correct amount of money is being reported based upon the number of transactions indicated. However, most of the devices heretofore proposed are relatively complex, and therefore quite expensive, and have not met with widespread commercial success. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,479, a total sales indication device is provided which includes a cumulative total sales counter, an indication control switch and a control circuit for indicating total sales on the sales counter. An indicator which indicates either total amount deposited or balance due on an electrically-powered vending machine is adapted to perform the function of the disclosed invention.
A substantially more complex device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,442. A device is provided for a vending machine which monitors, tests, audits and controls the vending machine. The device registers coin transactions, inventory control, product and price changes, service and transaction time checks, dispensing, temperature control, etc. The device includes a portable collection unit in the form of a micro-processor which accesses and communicates with the counter memory. The portable collection unit also inputs data into the vending machine and performs diagnostic operations thereon. The portable collection unit is connected to an input/output either by a plug-in or by an optical coupling. With an optical coupling, entry of a bar code into the registers is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,205 discloses a system for collecting data from, e.g., vending machines, relating to operation of the machine and transfers the data to a storage module which is removed and down loaded at a central location to provide a transaction record. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,453 discloses an accountability system for a vending machine which stores information on the money deposited, change made and net deposits. A logic circuit controls input of data to and retrieval of data from the memory and access thereto is limited to persons possessing specially coded keys. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,238 discloses a data acquisition unit for a vending machine which stores number of vends of each product as well as price data. The data acquisition unit is connectable to the control device of a vending machine and transfers data to a data-accepting unit.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,684 discloses an electronic control system for a television receiver which includes a light pen capable of sensing selectively either a bar code or the output of a digitally modulated light emitting device. Means are provided to interpret the output of the light sensor so as to distinguish between output received when reading a bar code as opposed to the output received when reading a digitally modulated light emitting device.
As can be readily seen, when applied to a vending machine-type environment, the devices noted above comprise complex electronic circuitry which in most cases is expensive to manufacture, difficult to maintain properly, and because of the complex nature of the circuitry and information exchange, poses the possibility of faulty information being stored under a number of circumstances such as power surges, power outages, etc. Programmable vending machines, or vending machines equipped with two-way communication systems, make up a tiny fraction of the vending machines currently in use because of their high initial cost and maintenance requirements. Only a minority of the most sophisticated, high use (therefore high volume) machines, such as soft drink or cigarette machines, could justify such expense. It is neither economical nor desirable to provide such circuitry on the large majority of vending machines, or other coin-operated machines. For instance, no sophisticated electronic programming is necessary for the proper functioning of a coin-operated clothes washing machine. After depositing the requisite fee, the customer is permitted to set the machine as he/she desires. Therefore, a mere counting mechanism to indicate the amount of money deposited and the number of wash cycles experienced, may be sufficient. Likewise, many simple vending machines, especially those without electrical power (such as the modern-day equivalent of the old-fashioned gumball machines) require only a mechanism to indicate the number of transactions made and money received. In non-vending machine environments, such as utility meters, automatic car washes, parking meters, toll booths, etc., expensive and sensitive control and counting mechanisms may not be desirable or cost-effective.